


Please You

by SassyStrider



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DMMD Rarepair Week 2015, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphas decide to play around with their big brother and have some fun. Giving pleasure, taking pleasure- It's all a game.</p><p>[Written for DMMD Rarepair Week 2015. Sunday- OT3s/OT4s]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please You

**Author's Note:**

> The first Alpha (a) is called Alpha in this fic. This is set as an alternate ending to Clear's bad end. Aoba's fate is unknown, and Clear keeps his kind personality, but his dreams of being a human, etc. are erased, and he has full loyalty to Toue and the Alphas. This explains his more submissive nature. At one point, he says he's afraid of being punished, so i you think into it, it could be dubcon. However, think what you wish. This fic based on this fanart I found on Tumblr: http://lust-stag.tumblr.com/post/99066664674/lets-try-hearing-you-sing-now (This artist has such a lovely style <3)

Alpha snickered as he wrapped Clear's scarf around his arms, binding them behind his back and not allowing him to move them. Clear struggled against his binds, but then relaxed after that, knowing not to struggle since he wouldn't get free anyway. "Hey, a2 come look at big brother! I tied up his arms so he can't even bother trying to do anything funny," Alpha snickered, stroking Clear's arms with the tips of his fingers.

"Good idea, though I'll admit, A, but have you considered wrapping it around his pretty little neck? We could use it to choke him. Wouldn't that be a treat?" A2 grinned, tilting Clear's head up toward him and wrapping his other hand around the front of Clear's neck, resting there, but not squeezing it and choking Clear.

"True, a2, but then that would just crush against one of the parts of his neck and clamp up his throat, or stop his windpipe and make him splutter from lack of oxygen, so he wouldn't really be able to suck our dicks. That'd be no fun. We wanna choke him with our cocks, not some stupid scarf, right?" A2 hummed at his words, understanding what he meant. He leaned down and kissed Clear's lips chastely- just a small peck and nothing more. 

"Nii-san, you're so lovely as our toy. Would it be narcissistic of me to say that you look adorable right now?" A2 cooed, laughing and flicking Clear's forehead before standing back upright again. "Really though, I think you'd look better with bruises and cum all over you, though." Alpha murmured his agreement under his breath, running his hands over the top of Clear's ass. Clear shivered at the feeling, nodding submissively at what A2 said. "Fufu, nii-san is so submissive that it's pitiful, really. Ah, but we don't mind. We love that nii-san is so willing to please us like this."

"Mmm," Clear hummed in response, but then decided that he should probably legitimately respond to them instead of just humming vaguely. He didn't exactly know the reason why he enjoyed giving them pleasure, but yet he still did. He felt it bad something to do with his re-coded brain, but didn't bring it up, lest he get punished. "Yes, it would make me happy to serve you both and please you." The Alphas smiled at his response, knowing very well that that was what he was going to say. Alpha pet his hair almost lovingly, and Clear thought they'd treat him kindly until Alpha began pulling on some of the white strands. A2 licked his fingers for a second, wetting them before rolling Clear's nipple between them and then removing them, exposing them to the cold air.

Clear whimpered as the cold air chilled his chest and brought sparks of pleasure to him, the pleasure increasing when a2 returned back to playing around with his nipples. He panted with his tongue partially sticking out of his mouth, and his mouth opened wide. "Mmm- ah!" He jolted when a2 scraped his other nipple with his teeth, not expecting it a bit. A2 lightly touched a finger to the tip of Clear's dick, then rubbed at the head, making Clear's hips instinctively jolt. Normally, the Alphas weren't this gentle with him. Maybe they were changing their ways, and they'd devote their all to giving Clear the pleasure for once?

Clear felt Alpha stop twisting his hair, and at the same time, a2 released Clear's nipple from his mouth and ceased toying with his other nipple. Alpha shoved him forward with a hard push to his back, and he would've landed face-first onto the cold, hard tile if it weren't for a2 catching his head and putting it on his lap. Clear yelped when he felt cold, lubed-up fingers at his entrance, and buried his face in a2's lap, taking in deep breaths and whining as he felt Alpha press a finger into him.

"Nii-san can take a finger. It's just one, for now. But soon you'll be filled up with something much bigger," Alpha spoke smugly to Clear and moved his finger in and out of him, attempting to stretch him out so that he could put another finger in him. "You're going to feel so warm and tight, nii-san. A2 and I can't wait to fuck you, and I bet you can't wait to have your lips stretched around a2's cock." Clear groaned at Alpha's words, imagining himself deepthroating a2, drooling around him while he was fucked from behind.

As Alpha inserted a second finger alongside the first, he felt a2 pull on his hair until he was positioned directly over the bulge in his pants, and obediently mouthed at it, making the front of his pants damp with saliva. A2 loosened his grip on Clear's hair, thankfully, and Clear Nuzzled at the bulge, rubbing the side of his face against it. A2 was hard already, and Clear enjoyed the fact that in such a short time, he was able to make a2 like that. Alpha roughly scissored the two fingers inside of Clear, and he smirked as Clear squirmed as if in mild discomfort.

"Mm? Nii-san, does it hurt to be stretched like this?" Clear looked to the side, avoid the stares of both Alpha and a2. It felt odd, and yes, it did hurt a bit, but the stretch also felt nice, in a way. He hesitatingly shook his head no and raised his ass a bit higher. Alpha took that as the okay to continue and, truth be told, he would've continued even if Clear said yes. Even seeing him in pain, that brought the two Alphas pleasure. His face curled up in pain... To them, that was one of the best sights in the world. Obviously not as great if a sight as seeing Clear drooling over himself as he was fucked, but still a lovely sight.

"I wonder how many fingers you can take, nii-san. Maybe even a whole fist!" A2 giggled and looked at Alpha with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, we should try that one day. Let's see how much our slut of a brother can take. Another day, though. We have plans for him today, don't we A?" Alpha nodded, rubbing the two fingers against Clear's slick inner walls, trying to find his prostate.

"Nnn...Fwah!" Clear arched his back, colors popping behind his vision as Alpha rubbed over his sweet spot, trembling as Alpha repeated the action. "Alpha, there- mmn-" A2 swooped down and pressed his lips against Clear's, and Clear kissed back with energy, using a2's lips to stifle his moans. The kiss was sloppy and by no means romantic, but the two of them didn't care in the slightest. Clear was the one doing most of the kissing, but a2 would flick his tongue or nip Clear's lips every so often. Things became increasingly harder for Clear whenever Alpha slid in a third finger to join the other two, and since he knew where Clear's prostate was, he immediately aimed for it.

"Your reactions are always so whorish, nii-san. You must be pretty sensitive," A2 piped up, separating his lips from Clear's for a second, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips together, "and kissing back so eagerly like this... I didn't quite expect that! You're full of surprises, aren't you? Maybe it's because you were raised differently than us."

"You'll always be an Alpha, though. Remember that, nii-san. No matter how fucked up you are, you're an Alpha through and through. Ha! Remember a while ago when you thought you could be human? You even stabbed yourself so you could protect your 'precious Master'." Alpha mocked Clear's voice for a second, his voice becoming more high-pitched so it resembled him, "What a joke." Clear felt some tears well up in his eyes, though he rapidly blinked them away.

"Stop..." Clear mumbled almost inaudibly, his voice soft and pitiful. Alpha narrowed his eyes at him, slapping his ass roughly and making him gasp. Clear remembered in his mind: Do not talk back against any of Toue's personnel. That was one of the rules he was meant to follow. He'd forgotten it for a second... He mentally corrected himself, removing all traces of disloyalty or bad memories from his brain. Alpha spanked him again and Clear moaned, his ass stinging with how forceful the slap was. His breath hitched as Alpha kneaded the sore, heated flesh, his fingers feeling colder than they actually were.

"...You know something? Although we're copies, nii-san, your ass is so much better, as terrible as it is to admit it. Heh, it's so supple. How'd it get this way, nii-san?" He pressed a small kiss to Clear's ass, and Clear flushed at Alpha's words and actions. Hot breath washed over his lower half as Alpha chuckled, and then disappeared. A2 got up, leaving Clear with his cheek pressed to the cold tile instead of the fabric of a2's pants, and Clear closed his eyes for a second. He heard clothing rustling and the faint clicking of metal and, after a minute, he was pulled up to his feet by a2. Alpha bent him over, keeping a hold of his bound arms behind his back, and he felt something warm and thick at his entrance. At the same time that Alpha pushed in, a2 shoved his dick down Clear's throat, and he gagged slightly at the size.

"Mnnn- haaaa," Clear tried breathing in through his mouth but when he found that that wasn't working, he breathed in heavily through his nose. He heard Alpha moan behind him and stroke his arms.

"Nii-san, you're tighter than I imagined. It feels so warm..." Alpha tightened his grip on Clear's arms, thrusting once and forcing Clear down onto a2's dick. He spluttered but opened up the back of his throat more and took a2 in, swallowing around him and allowing him to slip partially into his throat.

"I agree, Alpha. His throat is clamping around me like a vice," a2 purred, running his fingers through Clear's hair as Clear sucked, making small noises as he did so. Suddenly, he yanked on Clear's hair, forcing all of his dick into Clear's throat. Clear groaned, though it was muffled, as Alpha followed a2's lead and slammed into his ass. "Ah, nii-san, our lovely toy... You never bore us- not anymore. You can be with us forever and please us," a2 laughed, "because that's what you're meant to do anyway. You were made to serve us and Toue." Clear nodded at a2's words, his eyes half-lidded as a2 and Alpha took pleasure from him, and in turn, he took from them as well.

"You're like a cumdumpster- ah, that's a great idea. Hey, a2, we should have a day where we just use him over and over. Nii-san, would you like that? We could even try to invite Sei too, and see if he'd like to join us. We can write a little sign on you that says 'use me' and cum in you so much that it's dripping out of you. Maybe we won't even let you cum, and make you wait until the very end of the day, after everyone has had their fill- or should we say after you've had multiple fills, fufu." Clear moaned, sending up vibrations into a2's dick as his unattended dick leaked pre-cum onto the tile.

"Seems like something our slutty brother would enjoy, Alpha. Good idea, we'll try that here soon. Maybe If nii-san is good, we'll even give him an extra reward..." Determined to give them more pleasure, wet slurping noises could be heard from Clear as he tried his hardest. He pushed back against Alpha, eyes widening when the motion caused Alpha's dick to nudge his prostate. He shuddered, keening as he continued to thrust himself back and have Alpha's dick hit his prostate.

"Nii-san, you're lucky you have us here to satisfy your filthy needs. Really, you're pathetic," Alpha sneered, rolling his hips forward and applying more pressure to Clear's prostate, making him breathe harder out of his nose, trembling with the pleasure of it all. A2 loosened his grip on Clear's hair, instead just stroking it and sloppily thrusting into his mouth. Drool slipped out of Clear's mouth, dripping onto the floor and producing more wet sounds.

"Alpha's right, nii-san. Without us here, what would you do? You'd probably just jerk yourself off pitifully in your room, whining as you cum in your hand and beg for something to fill you up," a2 laughed, gripping Clear's hair once again and pulling his lips off his dick so that Clear could respond. "Isn't that right, nii-san? You really are a worthless whore- our personal slut, you could say." Clear enthusiastically nodded, a high-pitch whine in the back of his throat.

"A-ah, yes, a2. P-please use me and let you bring you pleasure. It would be my greatest honor-" Clear moaned loudly, shaking as Alpha hit his prostate again. He leaned in and licked some of the pre-cum that dribbled out of the slit on a2's dick, suckling at the head. He looked up at a2, his eyes glazed over with lust and his pupils wide. A2's breath hitched at the sight, pushing Clear back down on his dick.

"It's good that you've come to terms with what you are, nii-san," Alpha purred, putting the hand not holding onto Clear's arms onto Clear's hip to steady himself as he thrust in deeply, groaning loudly as he shot his load inside of Clear. A shudder racked through Clear's body as he felt warmth fill up his insides, and he accidentally allowed a2's dick to enter his throat. Alpha leaned over to a2, capturing his lips with his own and kissing him hotly, swiping his tongue over a2's lips.

"Ahh," a2 breathed out as he yanked down Clear's head by his hair, spilling down his throat and forcing Clear to swallow. His mouth filled up with cum, and it flowed out of the sides of his mouth. Clear whined as a2 let go of his hair and he popped off of his dick, cum hanging from his lips. He licked it, but cried out as Alpha pulled out of him and reached his hand around to stroke Clear's dick. Alpha's thumb swiped over the tip, clearing away the precum that had been there, and pumped it once, twice before Clear spasmed, coming onto the tile below him.

"Nn-ahhh, ha!" Clear moaned, breathing harshly as he rode out his orgasm. Once it was over and Alpha let go of his arms, he flopped to the floor, his limbs turning to jelly as he basked in the afterglow. Alpha and a2 pulled up their pants, buckling them as they walked away from Clear. With one last look over their shoulders, they saw Clear lying in a small puddle of his own cum, his breathing labored. Smirking, they exited the room, leaving him alone to clean himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. Btw holy shit I love slutty clear *swoons*


End file.
